Funny Pages
by butimbroken
Summary: Buffy/Angel. It's not every day you find yourself starring in some strangers comic strip. AU. COMPLETE.


**Still Don't Belong To Me. Thank Ya Much DS.**

Buffy let out a sigh of annoyance and pulled her ponytail tighter out of habit, then she reached for the glass door. Her heels made a loud clanking sound as she crossed the very small coffee shop.

"Excuse me," she called out to the barista, "Hi there," she told the short orange-ish haired man when he gave her a weary look, he'd already noticed her the second she'd opened the door, "I'm looking for a Angel Roarke. I was told I could find him here."

Oz made a face at the girl. "Yeah," was all he answered with, nodding his head toward Angel's table.

Angel smiled then lowered his paper. "You again?" he laughed. "Just couldn't stay away, could you?"

Buffy gave him a very unamused look then looked back at the guy behind the counter and flashed him a quick, business smile. "Thank you." Without waiting for him to reply, she headed toward the table seating the 'artist.' "What is this?" she asked, throwing her own newspaper down to the table, the page turned to one holding this weeks comics, his latest one face up.

"Well, gee, miss, I don't know," he drawled, his eyes mockingly going wide, "it seems to be some sort of paper or something," he poked at it, acting as if he thought it'd jump up and bite him at any second.

Buffy growled. "Smartass," she muttered. "Isn't this against the law or something? Using someone's likeness without their permission? Invasion of privacy? Something?"

Angel grabbed at one of his donuts and took a bite, tilting his head he squinted at the colored pages. "What exactly are we talking about?"

Buffy growled again. "You cannot use me..."

Angel threw one of his hands up in the air and leaned back. "Whoa, whoa, whoa lady! I think we're jumping the gun a little, don't you think?"

"Unbelievable!" Buffy let out loudly, her own hands flying up in frustration. "You have no right to draw me!"

Angel raised an eyebrow, finishing his glazed goody. Picking up the paper, hers, he stared over his work. "You think that's supposed to be you?" he asked, his tone raising just a smidge.

"I was there!" Buffy replied. She'd popped her hip out, letting one hand come to rest on it, her purse dangling against it while her other tapped at the page, the first sight of 'her.'

Angel laughed in his head. "Yeah... I don't really see a resemblance, lady," he lied. He'd never captured anyone as well as he had this beauty. Right down to her sassy little face expressions and attitude.

Buffy yanked the paper from his hand and whacked him with it, the action making the laugh bubbling inside to come bursting out. "Just because you don't handle rejection well..."

"Hey!" A young pre-teen looking boy yelled out grabbing their, and many of the other customer's attention. He pointed at Buffy and laughed. "You're the chick," he said, holding up his own Sunday Times.

Buffy turned back to the annoying man she'd just met, if you could call it that, days before and whacked him again.

Angel laughed again. "Go out with me," he said once he'd finished with his giggles.

This was how it all started.

Buffy jutted her chin out and narrowed her eyes, her mouth twisted so... as if saying 'Do you have some sort of mental problem' without the actual words coming from them. "You have issues," however did.

Angel smiled. "Hey Oz, you got a pen?" he asked while grabbing at some napkins. "Thanks man," he said as he caught the black writing utensil his friend had tossed his way. Ignoring the blonde when she asked what he was doing, he quickly made a doodle and handed it to her a cocky half smile on his lips.

Buffy looked it over quickly, huffed and rolled her eyes. "Again. Issues."

His smile grew. "I can already see it in the next issue," he spoke with a nod. "Of course it could use a little tweaking... but I'm sure you'll leave me with some inspiration by the end of this conversation. It went so well the last time."

"What is your deal?"

He didn't quite know how to answer that.

"I don't like you."

He laughed. "You sure went out of your way to find me," he pointed out.

Buffy threw him a look. "I..." she stopped herself and took several deep breaths to calm herself. "You know what, I'm just going to go."

Angel watched her spin around and take a few steps. "See you next week then," he called after her.

She paused and took another deep, calming breath before turning around and marching back to him. "So you're just going to keep illustrating or whatever your twisted interpretation of me turning you down?"

Angel twisted his mouth then nodded. "Pretty much."

"Unbelievable," she commented before whacking him one last time for good measure. She spun and began clanking away.

"See you next week!" he told her again.

"Fine!" she angrily called, not turning back.

"It's a date!"

This, however, did make her turn around. She was now standing near the door and reaching into her purse, pulling something he didn't have time to make out as it came flying at him before he knew it, clunking against the side of his head. She smiled, feeling and looking very pleased with herself. "Goodbye," she announced to the whole shop, her voice lifting on the "bye" part. With that, she stalked out.

"Well," Oz broke the silence once she was gone, "you sure made an impression."


End file.
